Mine
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Alternate Universe. Just a random song-fic I came up with for Will and Ellie. Song-fic to Mine by Taylor Swift. I do not own anything related to Avalon High and the song belongs solely to Taylor Swift. Basically, I own nothing. READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!


**Just a little something that came to me as I was listening to the song. This was inspired by Taylor Swift's music video to the song. Of course, the pairing is Will and Ellie (yes, I'm basing this on the book). And this is set in an alternate universe.**

**© Will and Ellie belong to Meg Cabot.  
><strong>**© Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oh-oh, oh. Oh-oh, oh.<em>

"Hey, Will. Got a new customer!" Lance Reynolds, the chef of the local diner in Annapolis, informed his best friend and waitor, Will Wagner, as he pointed to a table occupied by a tall and beautiful brunette looking over the menu.

"Got it," Will responded as he grabbed his notepad and approached her.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables.  
><em>_Left a small town. Never looked back.  
><em>_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'.  
><em>_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

When Will approached her table and she looked up, he was at a loss of words. She was beautiful. He had to give her that. He couldn't even form a sentence without stuttering.

"Hi, uh, I'm Will. And I'll be your waitor today," Will stuttered, "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll just have a water and a salad sandwich, please," she requested him as she handed over the menu after he wrote down her order.

"Coming up," he responded before heading to fetch her order.

Within 15 minutes, he came back with her order. He saw that she was studying a book on law.

"Law student?" Will assumed.

"Yeah," she agreed, "You working to pay off college? What degree are you going for?"

"Political science," he responded as he placed his tray down and sat across from her, "I've always wanted to change the world; make it tough and fair. Like, I think that bending an enemy's will by force is the absolute last way a country ought to go about solving their problems. You probably think it's crazy."

"No. It's OK. I feel the same way," she reassured him, "My name's Ellie, by the way. Ellie Harrison."

"Will Wagner," Will responded as he shook her hand.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"  
><em>_As we're lying on the couch.  
><em>_The moment I can see it.  
><em>_Yes. Yes. I can see it now._

It now has been six months after that meeting in the diner. Ellie started going to the diner more often and seeing Will. Eventually, he summed up the courage to finally ask her out. Almost immediately, she accepted. And that's what led them to sitting in the sand at the beach watching the sunset. Ellie rested her head on his shoulder. Will was shocked at first, but relaxed and even cracked a smile. So he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered loving in her ear three words that were small but had big significance,

"I love you."

Shocked, she lifted her head and her chocolate brown eyes bore into his fathomless swimming-pool blue eyes. She had a fear of falling in love. And yet, she fell in love anyway.

"I love you too," she whispered back before their lips met in a soft, tender and loving first kiss.

_Do you remember? We were sitting there by the water.  
><em>_You put your arm around me for the first time.  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

"How much stuff do you have, Elle?" Will joked as he carried a box of her things into his apartment.

"I'm not that bad, baby. I only have five boxes and they're not that big!" Ellie retorted with a grin.

It's now been six months since Will and Ellie declared their love for each other and started dating. Will even started calling her Elle. Now, they were fresh out of college and Will was helping Ellie move into his apartment. Two nights ago, he summed up the courage to ask her to move in with him. At first, Ellie was hesitent but accepted.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" Will asked.

"Shoot," was Ellie's reply.

"Why weren't you so sure about moving in with me at first?" Will questioned.

"I had a fear of falling. My parents fought a lot when I was young. Dad kept on blaming me and mum for everything that went wrong. Every time that happened, I just…ran. Eventually, my parents divorced and my careless dad won custody over me," Ellie explained with tears in her eyes.

"Hey," Will whispered as he wiped her tears with his thumbs, "That will never happen with us. We're not like your parents. I would never, ever blame you for my own mistakes. I love you, Elle."

"I love you too, Will," Ellie whispered as he pulled her close.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together.  
><em>_And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
><em>_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded.  
><em>_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

"What are we gonna do with the bills?" Ellie asked worriedly as they sat on the couch the night she moved in.

"Well, you and I earn pretty good money through work. We can divide our incomes in half. We can keep one half aside for clothes and appliances and stuff along those lines while we keep the other half for the bills, food and rent," Will suggested.

"That's a good idea," Ellie agreed, "But we can always split the bill, food and rent half of our income even more. You can use one of your half for the bills, I'll use my half for food and we'll use the remainder of our halves together for the rent."

"I love you, you sexy genius," Will growled as he pushed her against the couch and started a heated make-out session.

_But we've got bills to pay.  
><em>_We got nothing figured out.  
><em>_When it was hard to take,  
><em>_Yes. Yes. This is what I thought about._

Now, it has been six months since Ellie moved in with Will and a year since they started dating. Now, they were back at the beach they shared their first kiss at. Will prepared a row boat and carried Ellie into it. After all, he had something important to ask her. And he wanted to ask her in a romantic atmosphere. And what could be more romantic than on the water at sunset?

_Do you remember? We were sitting there by the water.  
><em>_You put your arm around me for the first time.  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

"Hey, look! A dolphin!" Will exclaimed as he pointed towards the horizen.

"Cool!" Ellie squealed as she turned to see it.

But she didn't. When she faced Will, he was kneeling in front of her and holding a dark blue velvet box which contained an engagement ring. The ring was absolutely beautiful. The central diamond was blue and shaped like a love heart and had two regular diamonds surrounding it. She gasped at the sight then realized what was happening. But was he really proposing to her?

"Elaine Isobel Harrison, I love you and I want to spend everyday of eternity with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Will adked as he took her wedding hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Yes," she breathed through sobs.

Smiling, they kissed each other passionately in the sunset to seal their engagement.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
><em>_You saw me start to believe for the first time.  
><em>_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh-oh, oh._

"Where were you?" Ellie demanded her fiance as he stalked into the house.

It has now been six months since Will and Ellie became engaged to be married. Their wedding was now only two weeks away. Now it's 2:30 in the morning and Will was home late for work.

"Work," Will grumbled as he set his keys on the bench.

"Lance told me you left hours ago! You've been like this for two weeks now! What is going on?" Elle shouted.

"It's none of your business, Elle!" Will screamed back.

"In two short weeks, we're gonna be married, Will! Married couples don't keep secrets from each other!" Ellie retorted.

"GOD! It's your fault we're having these problems!" Will blurted out.

Ellie felt her breath hitch her throat as hot tears stung her eyes threatening to overflow. Realizing what he said and remembering the promise he made one year ago, Will's eyes widened and he felt a dagger of hurt and guilt strike his heart.

"Elle, I'm-."

"Just leave me alone," Ellie sobbed as she pushed her way past him, grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the apartment.

_And I remember that fight.  
><em>_Two-thirty AM.  
><em>_As everything was slipping right out of our hands.  
><em>_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street._

Not long after she walked out of the complex, Will grabbed his jacket and keys and raced after her. She had her hands in her jacket pockets and had silent tears escaping her brown eyes. When she reached the corner of the street, Will caught up with her.

"Elle," Will whispered as he grabbed her arm.

"Haven't you said enough?" Ellie asked through her sobs.

"Elle, please. Just listen to me," Will pleaded as he wiped her tears.

Hesitently, Ellie nodded thinking she knew what he was going to say to her. She thought he was going to say goodbye to her; that everything they shared meant nothing to him.

_Braced myself for the goodbye.  
><em>'_Cause that's all I've ever known.  
><em>_Then you took me by surprise.  
><em>_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

"I never meant to say that. I don't blame you for any of my mistakes and I never will. I love you. I will never leave you alone," Will swore as he held her against his chest, "I remember how we felt sitting there by the water. And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

"I love you, Will," Ellie sobbed.

"I love you too. More than anything," Will murmured as he lovingly kissed his future wife through their tears. All was forgiven now. What more could they ask for?

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting there by the water.  
><em>_And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time.  
><em>_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
><em>_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

Now, the big day was here. Ellie walked down the aisle to her future husband in a beautiful dress. Will and Ellie were smiling to each other the whole time as they held each other's hands and gazed into one another's eyes.

"Do you, Arthur William Wagner, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked Will.

"I do," Will responded.

"Do you, Elaine Isobel Harrison, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked Ellie.

"I do," Ellie answered.

"Do you have the rings?" the priest questioned.

Lance immediately handed Will the gold wedding band which was to go on Ellie's finger above her engangement ring.

"Do you have vows?" the priest asked, earning nods from both Will and Ellie respectively, "Arthur?"

"Elle, I know I am not perfect at times. I can be stubborn and blind to what is in front of me. And I am known for being a fool most of the time. But I do know that I am a fool madly in love. Elaine Isobel Harrison, I promise to love you, cherish you and to stand by you forever and always. You are my soulmate and the only person I want to be with. I shall fully commit myself to you and our family for as long as I live. With this ring, I thee wed," Will swore as he slid the gold band on her wedding finger with a beaming smile and tears in his eyes.

"Elaine?" the priest questioned as Jennifer Gold handed Ellie Will's wedding band.

"Will, I know that we have moments where everything seems to be falling out of our hands. I can be stubborn and I can be an idiot as well as a fool. But I know that I am a just a fool in love. Arthur William Wagner, I promise to love you, cherish you and to be there for you forever and always. You are my one true love and the only person I see my future with. I shall fully devote myself to you and our family for as long as I live. With this ring, I thee wed," Ellie vowed as she slid the gold band on his finger with a beaming smile and tears in her eyes.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Maryland, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announced.

Smiling happily, Will removed the veil and pulled his new wife into a tango bow as he kissed her with all the love and passion he had inside of him. The whole botanical gardens erupted in cheers as Will pulled Ellie upright and they walked down the aisle as husband and wife while the audience sprinkled flowers over them.

_Hold on. Make it last.  
><em>_Hold on. Never look back._

Nine months later, Will and Ellie were in the delivery room at the local hospital as Ellie gave birth to their first child. Will was by his wife's bedside holding her hand and encouraging her as she pushed and screamed in pain to bring their child into the world.

"Come on, Elle. You can do it. Let's meet our baby!" Will encouraged her as he wiped some hair from her face and held her hand as she screamed and pushed once more.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a different scream: the scream of a baby. The new parents watched as the doctor held up their new baby covered in blood.

"Congradulations! It's a boy!" the doctor announced.

"You did it, Elle!" Will cheered as he kissed his wife's temple, "I love you so much."

"Would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

Will agreed without hesitation. Once the cord was cut, the doctor wisked their newborn son away to be checked over and cleaned up. An hour later, Ellie was resting in recovery as she and Will held their new son. He had a small patch of his father's hair on his head but he had his mother's eyes, nose and mouth. They named their new son Mason Parker Wagner.

Three years later, they were back in the same hospital and same room. Afer five hours of painful labour, Will and Ellie welcomed their second child into the world; a daughter. Immediately, Will agreed to cut the cord just like he did with his son when he was born. Their baby girl immediately had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. She had a patch of Ellie's hair on her head but she had her father's eyes, nose and mouth. They named their new daughter Alexandra Temperance Wagner. Mason immediately fell in love with his new sister and even promised to protect her from 'the big bad boys' when she was older, making his father proud as he would be doing the same thing with his baby girl.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
><em>_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Five years later, Will and Ellie were playing with 8-year-old Mason and 5-year-old Alexandra along the beach where they had their first date, where they had their first kiss, where he proposed to her and where they conceived their daughter. Their lives were filled with happiness. Of course, it wasn't perfect. After all, it's impossible to lead a perfect life. But in their eyes, their lives were perfect enough. They had each other and their two beautiful children. What more could they ask for?

_(Hold on.) Do you believe it?  
><em>_(Hold on.) Gonna make it now.  
><em>_(Hold on.) I can see it.  
><em>_(Yes, yes.) I can see it now…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little song-fic I felt like writing.<strong>

**BYE! REVIEW!**


End file.
